


Discretion (Keep Digging; I'll Give You A Shovel)

by Cosmic_Firestorm



Series: Eyes Turned Skyward (The Flying Fish Series) [3]
Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bad Decisions, Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Insults, Interspecies Relationship(s), One Shot, Over the Top, Protectiveness, Punching, Racist Language, Sexual References, Shovel Talk, Snark, Teasing, Threats of Violence, Understanding, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Firestorm/pseuds/Cosmic_Firestorm
Summary: News shouldn't travel fast among the Honor Guard, but it does anyway, and Guy decides to give Hal a hard time about this fling happening with Tomar-Re.Of course, Guy is known to...occasionallymake stupid decisions.





	

“How did you even find out?” Hallie sputtered, already wide-eyed and sweating. Guy grinned, looming above the shorter Lantern with one arm propped against the wall over her head.

“Oh, y’know, things get around, and even if they didn’t, the Big Fish has been—I don’t know, _perky?_ Let’s go with that: he’s been _perky_ around you.” Chuckling, Guy shook his head, basking in the glee he felt, watching Jordan flounder for a response. Ever since the girl had mocked his promotion to Honor Guard, he’d been looking for a dig to give her in return and this was quite the dig. As soon as Salaak had muttered something about the unusually upbeat mood Hallie and ’Re were in, Guy had been all over it.

Needless to say, he was now quite proud of himself for noticing it and since he had, why miss out on a golden opportunity?

“Don’t try to deny it,” he went on sympathetically as Hallie started to speak. “I’m just checking up on you; it’s what fellow Honor Guards do, right?”

“No—”

“And I wouldn’t be the best Green Lantern in the Corps if I didn’t do my job right! So d’you think you and Fishface are serious or is it just an occasional hookup, like you and What’s-His-Name back home?”

Bristling, Hallie brought herself to full height as she argued, “This has never been a _hookup_ , Guy, and neither was Carl! Ugh, why am I even telling you any of this? It’s none of your business! The point is that Tomar and I wouldn’t mind a little _discretion_. Got it?”

Pushing off with his arm, Guy checked his hip against the wall and shrugged, humoring her. “If you say so, Hal. I can see he’s rubbed off on you; you’ve never been that discreet about your _other_ flings. What about that royal someone or other—the prince who has ‘a name like a waterfall’?”

Hallie blushed hotly, shook her head a little, and finally mustered herself. “Tomar-Re is different,” she stated quite surely.

“Yeah…” Nodding thoughtfully, Guy tsked through his teeth. “He sure is. I must say, I _never_ would’ve pictured a pretty girl like you getting a hankering for him. I mean, I’ve heard you like aliens, but he’s like…Tweety with fins, not a red-blooded human like Carlos was, like I am.” He scoffed lightly, paying no attention to Hallie’s tense stance and bared teeth. “Did you think he had the Spock charm—with the ears and the brainy stuff, I mean—or did you just get a pet fetish when you were on patrol?” Chuckling, he remarked, “I can think of a few goldfish I thought were _really_ pretty—”

For a girl, Hallie Jordan had a wicked left hook. It slammed Guy face first into the wall he was leaning on as Hallie grabbed the collar of his uniform with such force that her knuckles cracked. As the ringing in Guy’s ears faded, he heard the rasp of material ripping. 

“Don’t—you— _dare_ —say that again,” Hallie hissed, spitting each word like a separate threat. “I try, I _try_ to be patient with people like you, but you just don’t know when to quit, so I’ll put it to you this way: if you don’t keep out of things that aren’t your business—”

“What? What’re you gonna do, Jordan?” Guy sneered, mustering his bravado and shoving her away, brushing off his uniform and fingering the split seam in his collar. He might have been impressed with her nerve if she hadn't ripped it. “You gonna go crying to some bull who’s got bigger horns than you?”

Once she recaptured her balance, Hallie paused. “That’s exactly what I’m going to do,” she confirmed, looking him up and down with a bitter smile. “Kilowog, for example.”

Guy wasn’t sure what expression came over him then, but it was enough to widen Jordan’s smile as she re-approached, continuing, “If I tell him you’re getting too big in the head, insulting me and Tomar—who’s been his friend since they were rookies—you know exactly what he’s going to do: he’s going to find a way to _deflate_ the ‘puffed-up little hatchling’. Not to mention what Razer and his temper might do to you if I call him and tell him what’s going on. Then…I’ll tell Tomar-Re what you said about him and about me.”

“S-So what?” Guy’s second try at bravado failed miserably. He soldiered on. “He’s the Honor Guard’s _scientist_.”

“That’s right, and he knows how to breed plants—carnivorous ones. I hear the ones he bred back on his home planet were _huge_.” Hallie mimed a general size and Guy instinctively took half a step back, prompting her to narrow her eyes. “So get going and don’t call my boyfriend anything but ‘Tomar-Re’ or ‘Sir’ again.” As Guy opened his mouth to retort, she snapped, “Don’t push it! Don’t push it or I’ll give you a war you won’t believe.”

Sufficiently chastened, Guy opted not to get punched in the face again and made a tactical retreat, the well-aimed quote from _First Blood_ burning in his mind. As much as he hated it, he really wasn’t equipped with a comeback for gold like that. 


End file.
